Help, I Need Somebody
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch rushes to Emily's rescue every single time... COMPLETED.
1. A Little Back Ache

**The Back Problem**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Hotch rushes to the rescue when Emily's hurt.

Timeline: AU Present Day

A/N: This popped into my head and well you know the rest. Enjoy this quick oneshot.

Thanks for reading, I hope for some reviews.

* * *

><p>A Latin Proverb said, "Injuries put us on guard."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily rolled over, groaning from the ache in her body as she glared at her alarm clock. Somedays she really wants to chuck it across the room just to break it.<p>

As she reached up to bang her hand on the clock she groaned and fell face forward on the bed.

"Oh" Emily said wincing as she felt the sharp shooting pain throughout her back, "Oh God, not again."

Emily tried to control her breathing as she felt herself unable to move, "God, how the hell am I going to get to work if I can't even get out of bed?"

Unable to move, she seen her charged cell phone and reached over, cursing herself as she grabbed onto the charged cord and pulled at it. She sighed as the phone fell off her end table and onto the bed.

Pulling the phone from it's cord, she grabbed the phone and hit her contacts list. She hit call, not caring which team member she dialed just as long as one of them passed along the message that she was still alive but not able to move to come in.

"Hotchner" Hotch's voice said through the phone, "Hello? Hello?"

"Hotch?" Emily said mentally berating herself for her weary and weak sounding voice, "It's Prentiss."

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked trying to keep the panic from his voice, "Are you all right?"

"Not really" Emily muttered, groaning in pain, "I can't come in today."

"Why?" Hotch asked, he knew Emily well enough to know that nothing, not even being hit by a car would keep her out of work.

"I... well this is kind of embarrassing" Emily said inhaling deeply, "I threw out my back."

"What?" Hotch asked, shocked.

"My back went out when I woke up" Emily said, "And now even to me it sounds like a line to get out of coming to work. Damn it. I swear it's true, though."

"Ok" Hotch said, "I'll pass it along to the team and Strauss. Get some rest."

"Thanks" Emily said.

"Is there anything you need?" Hotch asked.

Emily inhaled deeply, "Unless you're a masseuse with the hands of a God, no. I'm just going to sleep this off and probably go see my doctor if this is still bad tomorrow."

"Rest, Emily" Hotch told her, "You just take care of yourself. The BAU will still be here when you're better."

"Thanks" Emily said sighing as she ended the call tossing it next to her pillow.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to the sound of knocking on her front door, "Oh you've got to be kidding me?"<p>

Emily tried rolling to the left then the right, and muttered, "Why do I feel like a turtle stuck on it's back?"

She took a deep breath and rolled a little on her right side grabbing the edge of her end table and pulling herself up.

"Oh you son of a bitch" Emily muttered, grabbing her cell phone, "Wait until I'm back to full Prentiss form you will rue the day you knocked on my door."

Emily slowly walked down the stairs, wincing all the way. A brief flash of the Hunchback of Notre Dame played in her head.

"I feel your pain Quasi Modo." Emily muttered as she walked to the front door, unable to peer outside she'd welcome a home invader maybe his push in would fix her back.

Emily rolled her eyes, when she seen Hotch standing at her front door, "What are you doing here? You know I called in. I mean I didn't hallucinate the phone call did I, because that would suck for me."

Hotch chuckled as he walked in, "No, you're not hallucinating, Emily. I called off today."

Emily tried to turn to look at him, but winced and crumpled against the wall, "You what?"

Hotch took ahold of her arm, "I took a day off."

Sighing when he helped her sit down on the couch, "But you never take days off. Only twice since I joined the BAU did you even take time off and that wasn't by choice."

Hotch rolled his eyes, and grimaced when he seen her try to reach for the blanket.

"Ah" Emily said closing her eyes as the pain rushed through her back.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked the berated himself, of course she wasn't ok.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast" Emily groaned out, "Look, it's sweet of you to drop by, but I'm not in the company mood."

* * *

><p>Emily hissed as she felt she was paralyzed from the shoulder blades down.<p>

"So yeah, I'll see you in a day or two." Emily said taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to leave you here like this." Hotch told her.

"What?" Emily asked trying to focus on anything but the intense pain in her back, she took a deep breath.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed." Hotch said getting off the couch and bending over to pick her up.

"What?" Emily asked, "No, no. You'll only end up throwing your own back out. I'll be fine just give me a minute."

"Emily, I doubt even you could make it up those stairs." Hotch said nodding in the direction of her staircase.

"Hey I made it down there by myself" Emily told him, she didn't care if she sounded like a stubborn child, she was beyond caring at this point.

"Yeah after about an hour" Hotch muttered sarcastically, "All right, I'm going to slide my arm under your back and your legs..."

"Yeah you're a real pick up artist" Emily muttered, she looked over and seen the look he shot her, "What?"

"I'm carrying you up those stairs whether you like it or not." Hotch told her, taking off his suit jacket then rolling up his sleeves.

Huffing out a sigh, "Fine, but this never leaves this apartment. Got it?"

Hotch smirked, "Ashamed that you need help?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "More like what Garcia will think."

Hotch shrugged his shoulders and bent down picking Emily up bridal style, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Emily winced and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he smiled when he briefly smelled the vanilla scent on her. Trying to control his rapidly beating heart he made his way up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

><p>"There we go" Hotch said placing Emily on the bed, smiling down at her while she tried to get comfortable on the bed "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks" Emily muttered, "Look can you go into my bathroom's medicine cabinet and get me a pain pill?"

"You've thrown your back out before?" Hotch asked.

"No. But a couple months ago, I hurt my knee and I never really took the medication." Emily told him.

Hotch walked over to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet and realizing he liked being here like this, being a helping hand. Being here for her.

Right before he was was going to go give her her pills, he saw it and he smiled. He knew the perfect way to help her and keep close to her.

"Here you go" Hotch said passing her the pain medication and a glass of water, "So on a scale of one to ten, how bad does your back hurt?"

"Twelve." Emily said setting the glass down, not noticing that he seen her flinch.

"I think I know what my help ease the pain, and will help take your mind off the pain." Hotch told her.

"Huh?" Emily asked trying to keep her mind focused but the pain and the medication was making it hard.

"Take off your top" Hotch told her, watching her eyes widened at that.

"What?" Emily asked, her cheeks turning pink at the thought of him seeing her topless.

* * *

><p>Holding up a bottle of lotion with a coy look on his face, "I'm going to massage your back."<p>

"Since when did you get your PhD in massage therapy?" Emily asked, "Or is this some cheap ploy to feel me up?"

Hotch chuckled, "Well there you caught me. I some how conspired with the world for you to throw at your back just to cop-a-feel."

Emily sighed, "Really Hotch."

Hotch leaned down, "I'm going to help ease the tension off your back. So either take off your tank top or I'll do it for you."

"Turn around" Emily told him, Hotch sighed but turned around smirking at that.

As she slowly took her tank top off, she quietly whimpered at the pain that ran through her.

"Uh, Hotch?" Emily said, "I've got one arm out, but..."

"You need help?" Hotch asked feeling sympathy for her.

"Yeah." Emily said, "You can turn around now."

Hotch turned around, he seen her arms covering up her chest as the other arm reached for the hem of her top.

"Here" Hotch said walking up to her and removing the garment from her body, "Ok, you lie down on your stomach and I'll give you a deep massage, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, fine" Emily said grabbing a throw blanket holding it up to her chest and lying down on her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better" Hotch said, not missing the way she muttered, 'I bet'.

* * *

><p>Hotch opened up the bottle of lotion and poured some on his hands, rubbing them together and slowly placing his hands on her back, kneading the soft muscles in her lower back.<p>

"Is this were the pain is?" Hotch asked, his hands tracing around her slender waist.

"Mm hmm" Emily mumbled into the throw blanket, "That feels good."

Hotch felt her sigh as he moved his hands up her back, his thumbs going up her spine and she mumbled her approval.

"You like that?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Emily said softly, she felt more lotion hit her back.

As his hands moved from her spine up to her shoulder blades as his thumbs deeply pressed into the knot on her back moving deeper up and down her back.

"God, you're hands are miracle workers" Emily said turning her head to the side.

Hotch chuckled lightly as his hands went down her back and swooped up again deepening the pressure on her back.

Emily felt her back pop when Hotch dug his knuckles on her back, "How's that feel?"

"Oh my God" Emily said sighing, "That feels so much better."

His hands went from down to up again, working on the tight muscles of her lower back towards her hips and back up again.

When Hotch looked back down he could hear, her continually sighs of content. He placed the heel of his palm down on her spine and went up it once again and heard the residual popping in her lower back.

"Oh God" Emily moaned.

Hotch leaned down and kissed her shoulder causing her to turn her head to look up, "Thank you."

Hotch smiled down at her, "Anytime."

Hotch wanted to touch her, but he knew she was in far too much agony for that, so he walked over to get her a shirt to help her in it.

"Emily" Hotch said helping her up, keeping his eyes off of her body, "Lets get you dressed."

"Ok" Emily said covering her chest, as he pulled the shirt over her head and she slowly made her arms go in, "My back is feeling alot better, thanks to you."

"See, I told you I'd make you feel better." Hotch said smirking at her.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat down next to her, "Are you hungry or something?"<p>

"You're still staying?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at that.

"I told you I had the whole day off, I'm not leaving you here alone." Hotch told her.

Emily smiled, "Well I could do with a little something to eat."

Moving to sit up, Hotch placed his hands on her shoulders, "I told you, you probably couldn't even make it down the stairs."

"You're not carrying me down the stairs again." Emily protested.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, "You're really going to question me?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she twisted her neck feeling at ease from the burden of her back.

"All right fine" Emily agreed, "But if you end up with a bad back I get to massage you."

Emily turned around to see a boyish smirk on his face, "That sounds fine to me." Hotch told her.

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if just maybe he liked her too.

"Come on Rhett Butler" Emily told him in a Southern accent, "Carry me down them stairs."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." Hotch said in a Clark Gable tone causing her to laugh as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Confucius said, "Forget injuries, never forget kindness."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

Well i hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know


	2. A Dentist Trip

**Help, I Need Somebody**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: Emily only asked JJ to do one simple thing for her, to pick her up from the dentist. Unfortunately she couldn't and sent someone else in her place...

A/N: Here's the final chapter of the "Help" series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, now how about a review?

* * *

><p>"Happiness is your dentist telling you it won't hurt and then having him catch his hand in the drill." Johnny Carson<p>

* * *

><p>"Emily Prentiss?" a nurse said looking up from the clip board.<p>

"That's her" JJ said shoving the brunette forward, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Emily repeated looking over at the blonde, "They want to knock me out to pull out my wisdom tooth. Knock me out? Why can't I stay awake for that?"

"Because it's more than one, Em" JJ said rubbing her arm sympathetically, "Don't worry, Em. I'll be back right here. Then we'll get you home where you can eat all the ice cream..."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm not Henry, JJ. Ice cream as a bribe? Please who the hell do you think you're... Any kind?"

JJ smiled, "Yep."

Emily turned around walking towards the door, "Wish me luck. Hope my dentist doesn't try and grope me while I'm knocked out."

JJ shook her head as she sat down and picked up a magazine to read becoming engrossed in the story.

She set it down when her cell phone rang, and answered it.

"Hello?" JJ said, her eyes widening, "Now? But I can't. I'm at the dentist with Emily. Because she needed a ride. Wisdom teeth are being pulled as we speak."

JJ sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Can you come and take her home then? Because she'll be knocked out from the anesthesia and pain killers."

JJ looked at her watch, "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. It's the Gold Creek Dental Center. You know where it is? Ok. Just ask at the front desk for Emily, bye."

Emily groggily opened her eyes when she heard a woman call her name.

"Emily?" the older woman said, "It's Irene, your nurse. Can you walk?"

"Uh, huh." Emily said wincing, "My mouth hurts."

"I know, dear" Irene said, "We've got you some Vicodin to take for the pain. You're friend out there filled the prescription for you. Here take one now."

"My friend?" Emily repeated staggering to stay up, when she felt the older woman held her still, "JJ?"

"I think so" Irene said, "Works with you at the FBI?"

"Yeah, that's JJ" Emily said grabbing her sweater, "Where's the prescription?"

"JJ's got it" Irene said handing her the pill and water, "You take this first, and every few hours if you're in pain take one. It's a weeks supply."

"Thanks" Emily murmured taking a sip of the water.

The two women walked to the door, as it opened the nurse called out, "Emily Prentiss?"

Emily felt herself becoming less groggy but still out of it.

"She'll be fine" Irene said, "She took one of her Vicodin. She's still a little disoriented from the anesthesia and the medication will help her sleep for a few hours."

"Thank you" Emily heard the reply but couldn't really focus on the the speaker because her eyes fluttered close and she felt Irene pass her off to her friend.

_'Huh'_ Emily thought to herself _'Since when did JJ get so strong? And musky smelling?'_

"Come on" the voice replied, Emily frowned as she was lead outside and put into a dark SUV.

Wandering up to her apartment door, Emily groggily tries to put her key into the door but she keeps missing the door.

"Here let me" the voice said soothingly taking the key out of her hand.

She liked the warmth that the other hand emitted, it made her heart beat a little faster, but she just attributed that to the pain medication and anesthesia.

"Thanks" Emily mumbled stiffing a yawn while she felt a sharp pain in her jaw. All she wanted was to hurry into her apartment and get some sleep.

As she was led inside, Emily stumble over to the couch, throwing her coat and purse on the end as she sat down.

"Emily?" the voice said, "Emily are you awake?"

Emily's eyes popped open, "I'm up."

"Lets get you to bed" the person told her, "Can you stand up?"

She looked up, "Hmm? What?"

The man shook his head, chuckling lightly, "Come on."

Grabbing her hand, he helped her up when she wouldn't budge further he sighed and carried her bridal style.

Groaning as he carried her upstairs he walked in to her bedroom and smiled as he felt the sense of home here. As he walked her over to her queen sized bed, he set her down, looking down at her with admiration.

He had always admire her strength, compassion and her beauty. She was an amazing woman and he was absolutely in love with her.

He knew he'd always feel something for her but he could never tell her. They worked together and relationships between agents in the Bureau were looked down on. They could only ever be friends.

He couldn't help himself, he ran his hand through her hair, moving a strand behind her ear.

Leaning down to her, he kissed her cheek, smiling when he heard her sigh in content.

Emily woke up, groaning as she felt an arm on hers. She turned around and was surprised to see Hotch in her bed.

"Hey" Hotch said smiling at her.

"Hi?" Emily said confused, "Where's JJ?"

Hotch took a deep breath, "JJ was needed to help out on an case and she asked me to take care of you because you needed a ride home from..."

"Getting my wisdom teeth pulled" Emily said grimacing as the pain hit her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked sitting up, handing her a bottled water and her pain medication.

Emily smiled gratefully as she took the pill and drank the water, "Thanks. I've had better days."

"Would you like something to eat?" Hotch asked seeing her wince at that idea, "You know something soft like yogurt, pudding, jello..."

"Not a lot of options there" Emily joked, "I guess I could go for some jello. Not a big fan of yogurt."

Hotch chuckled, "Come on."

Hotch helped pull her up, she grabbed his arm giving him a grateful look, "Thanks. Thank you for being here to help me."

"No problem" Hotch said as the two walked into the kitchen, "You'd of done the same for anyone including me."

Emily snorted and he turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You wouldn't?" Hotch asked, his feelings a bit hurt "But I thought..."

Emily tilted her head to the side, "I wouldn't for Dave or Morgan, you know why?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

Emily leaned in and whispered co-conspiratorially, "Because they snore."

Hotch chuckled, then paused, "Wait how do you know that, how do you not know that that's not me?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she dug her spoon into her red jello, "Some of the hotels we stay at have paper thin walls. And I don't doubt that you don't snore but you don't seem the type to mutter in Italian while you're asleep."

Hotch laughed, shaking his head.

"I honestly don't see why we can't fit it into budget for him to have his own room." Emily said, "At least with Morgan, Reid can wear his ear buds. I bet you sometimes wish for that hearing loss to come back during the nighttime."

Hotch leaned on the island separating the kitchen from the dining room.

He never failed not to be entertained by Emily, whether she intended it or not.

Emily looked up, "So why'd you crawl into my bed?" Emily smirked when she seen Hotch nearly spit out the jello, "Oh it's not like I'm mad or anything but it's not everyday I wake up with my boss in my bed."

That was another thing about her, Hotch admired. Her brutal honesty.

"Well when I brought you home, you could barely walk to your couch, so I brought you up here, putting you here and I was about to leave when you started whimpering. So I..."

"Watched over me?" Emily asked, "You know what, that's really kind of you. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hotch said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Emily asked setting her spoon down, "Because I woke up with your arms around me and I didn't want to seem like a bother and it's ok if you have somewhere to go."

Hotch placed his hand on Emily's, "I did try to wake you up but those pain killers knocked you out pretty good, and the only way to calm you down was holding you."

"Oh" Emily said, feeling her cheeks to pink but looked up when she felt his hand rub hers comfortingly.

"And I have no where important to be" Hotch said, "Jack's going to spend time with Jessica, and the team has the case handle. And if it's ok with you, I'd like to spend the day here with you."

Emily licked her lower lip, "You like watching bad old movies?"

"What kind of bad movies" Hotch asked, "Like those Mystery Science Theater movies?"

"Yeah" Emily said, "I love that Mystery Science version of Mitchell."

Hotch grinned, "Me too. Do you like Manos, The Hands of Fate?"

"I've got that one too" Emily said dragging him over to the couch, "Which one do you want to watch?"

"Both" Hotch said sitting down on the couch, "We can watch both."

Emily settled in next to Hotch who wrapped a hand around her keeping her close. Both happy with the slight change in their friendship that seems to be moving forward to something more.

* * *

><p>"Why not learn to enjoy the little things - there are so many of them." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Well I hope everyone liked that, leave a review and let me know...


	3. A Helping Hand

**Help, I Need Somebody**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates own Criminal Minds

Summary: He'd do anything to help her...

A/N: Here's the final oneshot in the series, enjoy.

Thanks, as always, for reading but don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Never worry about numbers. Help one person at a time, and always start with the person nearest you." Mother Teresa<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow, son of a bitch" Emily's voice said, making the man waiting outside the hospital room look over in her direction.<p>

"Emily?" Hotch called out, "How's it going in there?"

"Uh... I'm fine" she told him, gritting through the pain, as the doctor rushed back in passing the brunette agent her prescription, then leaving.

"Excuse me," Hotch told the fast moving female doctor, "Is she all right?"

The woman turned to him, looking at the door, "She's been given a prescription for pain killers, and her slightly fractured ribs are bruised. She'll be in pain for a couple of days but she'll be fine."

Hotch pondered that, and the doctor took off again, making the agent wonder just how badly did his subordinate threaten the doctor.

He stood by the door, waiting for the brunette woman to come out only to hear groans of frustrations as she was putting herself together.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"Is JJ out there?" she asked.

"No the team went back to the station to pack up for the drive back to the BAU" he told her.

He'd never admit it, but he was mildly relieved that this case took place in their hometown so she wouldn't have to fly out in pain.

"Ok" she said, "I'm almost done. Just need to put my boot on and then... ow."

Taking a deep breath, Hotch pushed opened the hospital door, and saw how disheveled his female agent was, as she struggled to put on her boot.

"Need a hand?" he asked, standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

Looking up at him, "No thanks. I've almost... got it."

The pained look on her face told him otherwise, however her pride and determination showed that she wasn't giving up without a fight. But he couldn't stand there and let her stubborn attitude win out.

He could have beat himself up over the fact that she got hurt on his watch. Their unsub targeted brunette women of power, and once he spotted Emily that made his instincts kick in and protect her.

But before he could even think Emily and their unsub fell off the second story balcony, and their unsub walked away with scratches while she ended up with bruised and fractured ribs.

Hotch bent down taking the boot out of her hands, and helped her put the black boot on. As he laced it up, he looked up to see the puzzled look on her face, one that said she was confused by his help.

She knew that Hotch was, above all, a friend but it still surprised her that he'd offer his help. Then she mentally shook her head, of course he'd help, he's probably afraid she'd have another bad day so soon.

Emily walked down to the parking garage, relieved that she'd had those few hours to shake Hotch from his over attentive but persistent watchful eye.

She hated to admit that she needed help, because she was so use to being self sufficient and she was never one to ask for help. Not from anyone.

But she knew with this team, even if you didn't ask for help, they gave it to you. And usually she didn't mind, as long as she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"There you are" Hotch said in a tone similar to one he used with Jack, which made her give him a hard look.

"Yeah, the doctor told me that it's going to take me awhile to get around" she muttered, "But all I want to do is go home and relax."

Hotch watched as she slowly moved towards her SUV only to hear her hiss at the pain that shot through her side.

"Here" Hotch said softly, taking ahold of her good side and pressing her to him as he helped her walk towards the cars.

"Uh, Hotch, my car's over there" Emily told him confused, her head watching as her SUV became more distant from her sight.

"I know" he told her, unlocking the passenger side door to his own car, "You can't drive in your condition."

As she got into his car, she looked at him, "I can drive."

He rolled his dark eyes, "It's not safe for you if you have pain shooting through you" he told her.

Sighing as she rubbed the pained ribs, "It's not like I'm not grateful, but I can drive you know."

He gave her a look that said, 'seriously?' and shook his head, "You can live without your car for the weekend, Emily."

That threw her, though she heard him call her by her name a handful of times, in this context it was more of an imploring way.

Relenting she sighed, "Fine, but you're paying for my cab fare on Monday."

Snorting, he smirked, "I'll drive you to work on Monday, but I'm not paying for a cab."

Folding her arms across her chest, she muttered. This man was grating on her nerves.

Pulling up to her apartment building, she unbuckled her seat belt, grabbing her purse off her lap and winced as she reached forward for her go bag. She held in the moan that she wanted to let escape.

"Here let me help with that" Hotch said, bending down, and brushing his hand against her leg as he picked up the small black bag, "Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

Emily tried to hurry out of the car quickly, while protesting, "Honestly, Hotch you don't have to. I'm fine. I promise, I've got my pain killers, I've got a cranky cat waiting for me to feed him, so I'm all good."

Hotch ignored the protest and helped her into her building all the while she objected to his help even as the elevator descended up to her floor.

Once they made it in front of her apartment door, she turned around reaching for her go bag, and was met by his blank face.

"Uh, Hotch" she said, concerned by his lack of silence, "You can give me my bag now."

He looked down at her extended hand and just took the house keys from her, unlocking the door.

"Not that I don't mind the help, but you're acting kind of weird" she told him as they walked into her apartment where he finally dropped the go bag on the floor, "Hotch are you all right?"

He turned around, looking at the brunette agent in pain, who was more concerned for his well being then her own.

Reaching over, he helped Emily to the couch and took the pain medication from her bag and briskly walked into the kitchen for a bottled water, handing it to her.

Emily quickly took it and looked around her desolate apartment, wondering why the hell he was still here.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" she asked, leaning back onto her couch hoping that her beating heart can't be heard by him.

"I can't leave you hear like this," he told her, taking a seat on the coffee table, "You can barely walk around by yourself. I'm guess I'm going to stay here with you."

That stunned her, "Excuse me? You're what?"

"Staying with you" he repeated emphatically, "Now, where's your bedroom?"

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Emily said watching Hotch grab her pajamas out of her dresser, "I'm not an invalid, I can grab my own pajamas, Hotch."<p>

Turning around, he gave her disbelieving look, "Really? Lets see, why don't you try and get those slippers and if you can do it without a pained look then I'll go. Deal?"

Contemplating that, she knew she'd have to give a hell of a performance, she nodded, "Fine."

Getting off the bed carefully, she walked across her bedroom towards the closet, bending at the knees she closed her eyes and bit her lip but the ache in her ribs was too painful and she groaned.

Emily felt a pair of strong hands helped her stand back up, and Hotch turned her around.

She didn't even realize that she had tears in her eyes until she felt Hotch wipe them with his thumb.

"Sorry, but I can't leave you here alone" he told her softly, "It's all right to accept help sometimes."

"I know that" she gritted, sitting down toeing off her boots, sighing, "But let me undress myself, there's just no way I can let you do that."

Hotch nodded, "I'll be out in the hallway, if you need any help..." he faltered, "Don't be embarrassed to ask."

Sighing but nodded, "All right, I promise."

It took awhile but Emily was able to change her clothes and called out, "Ok."

Hotch opened the door, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, told you" she said smiling but taking in a deep breath, "Told you a total piece of cake."

Hotch huffed at that, "All right, I'll let that one slide, however I think it's best we get you into bed..." she shot him a look, "And ice your rib down and give you some ibuprofen."

Trying to calm her racing pulse she relented, "You're not going to give up are you?"

Shrugging apologetically, "Nope, I'm going to stay the night to keep an eye on you."

"What about Jack?" she asked thinking of any excuse, "Don't you want to spend some time with your son?"

Hotch gave her a smile, "Jessica thought I could use an extra day to unwind from this last case, so she's taking Jack to the petting zoo tomorrow and bring him back tomorrow night."

"That's sweet of her" she said, lifting herself out of the chair, "I'll take care of this on my own, you can go home and take her advice and relax..."

Shaking his head, "I'm not taking no for an answer, Emily" he helped her onto her bed, "So you lay there and I'll be back, ok?"

"Fine" she said, resting herself against her pillows, "You sure don't know how to take no for an answer, huh?"

"Nope, not when I want what I want" he told her, "By the way, you do know that you're going to be sidelined for four weeks right?"

"Kind of figured that out already" she told him before he left her alone.

When she saw that she was alone, she had to remind herself to be professional. That he was her boss and friend, nothing more then that.

Hotch closed the freezer, and turned to pick up the ice pack he made, he paused when he heard a beep come from his cell phone.

Opening up the text message he saw it was from her, again. Beth. He hit delete on the message. He knew it was rude to ignore her messages, but he did break up with her.

She just couldn't take no for an answer, and apparently she didn't like his excuse either, telling her there just was no chemistry between them.

Not like the chemistry he felt for the brunette upstairs. He just needed to convince her of that, and he vowed to himself that while he's here, he would.

No matter how long it took, he knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to leave here without her knowing it.

* * *

><p>William James said, "Act as if what you do makes a difference. It does."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	4. A Little Tenderness

**Help, I Need Somebody**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. Everyone knows that.

Summary: Post ep 'Self-Fulfilling Prophecy'. Hotch comes home to an itchy Emily, both in need of tenderness.

A/N: So this is post 'Self-Fulfilling Prophecy' and who couldn't resist thinking this should have happened. Beware, that this is rated "M". Here's the real final chapter in this series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." Peter Ustinov<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the couch, slowly rubbing calamine lotion up and down her arms.<p>

She blamed Dave for this, she really did. He seen that patch of poison ivy, and said nothing as her arms brushed past the tainted plant.

"Leaves of three," Emily bitterly mimicked in Dave's tone, "I'll give you leaves of three, Rossi. Right up that bit put-put that you call your..."

"Emily," Hotch called out opening the front door, "I'm home."

"So I see," Emily answered, waving her lotion covered arm, "And as you can clearly see, Garcia's cure-it-all wasn't helpful."

Hotch took off his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves, "And you've made a mess of yourself."

"Huh?" Emily asked, frowning up at him.

"You must have been scratching your nose," Hotch said wiping her nose off of the white lotion, "Here."

Taking her cotton balls, Hotch took hold of her red patched arms and gently held her arm up. He placed the treated cotton ball all over the back of her arm.

"See?" Hotch said, showing her the red skin that she had missed.

Trying to hide her appreciation, "Well you try removing a top when you've got poison ivy all over your arms."

Holding in the wave of relief that she was fine, he knew that she had tried to conceal her painful itching and frustration from the team, especially since Strauss had placed herself on the case with them.

As he dabbed the tainted skin, his eyes briefly closed. Erin Strauss.

Now there's a woman he never thought he would have felt any sympathy for, especially considering her hatred for him and Emily.

He knew that Strauss had problems, and that she needed a break.

But he never imagined that she had become so addicted to alcohol. He suspected, but never knew.

Looking back at the moment he had returned from his case almost directly after Emily's 'death' how she needed him to step in for her at the BAU, and how she told him that she needed some 'personal time' he couldn't believe how he missed it.

But back then, they were all under a tremendous amount of stress, and he knew that signing off on JJ's promotion, Emily's death and the budget cuts had placed a massive weight on her shoulders, as did own.

"Aaron?" Emily called out softly, pulling him from his reverie, "You've put the ointment on the same spot for over ten minutes. What's on your mind?"

Hotch took a deep breath, he always told her everything. Ever since her return and his declaration for her, they promised each other that they'd never keep secrets from each other and they hadn't, until now.

But this isn't his secret to tell, and he had to be mindful to respect Strauss' privacy. She deserved that much.

"Have a lot on my mind." Hotch said cleaning up the mess he made of her arm.

Taking her other arm, he took a fresh cotton ball, and started smearing the ointment on the exposed skin, he was pulled from his auto pilot motions when Emily's foot lightly tapped his knee.

"Are you and Morgan still arguing?" Emily asked looking from his handiwork on her arms to his furrowed eyebrows, "It's kind of obvious that you and Morgan are had it out."

"Hmm" Hotch huffed out, not really upset more wondering how obvious it was to others, "Are you profiling me?"

"A world-class profiler like me doesn't need to profile you" Emily said giving him a smirk, "But I can tell Aaron, something is eating at you. It's Strauss, isn't it?"

"Strauss?" Hotch repeated, slowly stalling.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Aaron, I'm not going to pressure you to tell me something you don't want to. But I know there's something wrong with Strauss. I know she's been under a lot of pressure with the Senate Committee, my return and the budget cuts. Believe it or not I am actually worried about her."

Hotch looked up at Emily, the concern not only for him but Strauss was on her face.

"Pressure is a killer" Emily told him, "It causes people to behave in unexpected manners. Like her blowing up with Massey, even if the prick deserved it. Something is wrong with her, has been wrong with her for quite a long time."

Hotch leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, "I love how your concern never wavers. Not for me or for anyone."

"Well you better get use to it." Emily said, as he threw the last of the used cotton balls in the small waste basket, "Because you're one of the good ones, and I love that you have that capacity to keep something safe for Strauss even after her behavior towards us. That shows the true measure of the amazing heart you have, it's one of the things I love about you."

Hotch pulled her close, "I'd hug you now but your covered in calamine lotion. How long do you have to keep this thing on for?"

"Until it heals" Emily said begrudgingly, "Guess we can't have any fun until it heals up. And the doctor said that should take a few days since it was a small patch of my skin on my wrist and upper arms."

"Hmm" Hotch said, "Not necessarily, if I remember correctly and I usually do, you can wash it off in the shower and it'll be ok just as long as you reapply it after the shower."

"Are you propositioning me, Aaron?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always," Hotch said closing the calamine lotion and picking up Emily up and walking her to the bathroom.

Setting Emily down on the toilet, Hotch turned the shower head on, running his hand under the flowing water checking to see that it wasn't too hot for them.

He slowly unbuttoned his work shirt and kicked off his shoes and pants, finally removing himself of all his clothing he looked up and noticed the glazed over look of lust in Emily's eyes.

That drove him wild, that she wanted someone as damaged as he was. Someone like her, so beautiful and amazing wanted him.

That she loved him, and wanted all of him, the way that Haley couldn't. He was in awe of that and her.

Walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed her hard, his mouth seeking dominance of hers as his hands trailed towards the hem of her tank top.

Separating himself briefly to pull the small material from her body.

He pulled Emily up to him, latching himself on to her perky nipple, he nipped at the tender ivory skinned flesh, he barely even noticed that Emily had removed her shorts and panties, as she worked on relieving him of his too.

He pulled his head back, and sighed at the sight of his marks all over her breast, then lightly hissed when he felt her hand on his erection, pumping him up while running her thumb over the tip.

"Emily," Hotch growled out, his hips bucking forward as she continued her skillful art on him, "God, Emily."

Emily turned her dark brown eyes on to his face, keeping contact on him while her hand continued to give him pleasure, bringing her other thumb on to the hardening length and running her thumb over his leaking fluid.

She smiled when she heard him release a guttural growl at the sight.

Pumping on his shaft, she got down on her knees and winked at him, while he moaned as she took him in her mouth.

Pulling him out, she licked the top of his shaft, moving her hand to cradle his balls the pop him back in her mouth, she grinned when his breathing hitched as she licked him up and down, all the while keeping an eye on his face.

His eyes couldn't stop watching her, as her head bobbed up and down taking him in as far as she could go then pull back and graze him lightly giving him the right amount of pleasured pain.

He could feel the heat pool at him and knew it wouldn't be long and he felt the overwhelming need to be inside her, his desire to claim her. Show the whole world that she was his, that she wants only him.

Reaching down he grasped Emily up, hearing her moan in protest and turned them around so she had her beck to the shower wall.

"Aaron, I wasn't done yet" Emily groaned out.

"I need you" Hotch murmured, pulling her into a kiss and tasting himself on her lips before lightly nibbling on the lower lip.

Letting his lust and desire take over, he grabbed he waist lifting her up so she could grab on to the shower door and the window small window seal in her other hand.

Hotch grabbed one of her legs wrapping it around his waist as she lifted the other completing the task. She rocked her hips sensually against him, causing him to moan at the contact.

He lined himself up with her, toying with her briefly until she grasped his shoulder looking him straight in the eyes, "Aaron"

He knew it wasn't unusual for her to call him by his first name, they did that at home, but the way she said it as she looked at him made him want her even more.

He slowly, thrust into her, causing Emily to arch her back at the contact, and rock his hips in sync with hers.

As he quickened his pace of thrusting in and out, her hands went from the shower door to Hotch's shoulders, the one though in her mind was this man and his ability to drive her insane. His hands cupped her breasts, dropping kisses and small bites all over her exposed skin.

A flash of the poison ivy entered her mind and she maneuvered her hands so that he wouldn't catch it either, all the while tightening her legs around him and moving her hips to match his pace.

His mouth moved from hers to her neck, and his enticing desire to see his marks on her neck to match the ones on her breasts.

Moving his hand from her hip, he snaked it between their bodies and played with her bundle of nerves causing Emily to emit a loud moan, and whimpered in his ear, "Aaron."

Pulling back and slamming into her harder, she could feel herself tighten around him as her walls clamped around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she screamed his name while falling over the edge.

Dropping her head to his shoulder, she tenderly kissed the marks she left.

While Hotch quickly felt himself release inside of her as he came. Hotch pulled her away from the wall, setting her down then pulling her close to him as he shut the water off.

"Come on, let's get you lotion back up." Hotch said kissing her forehead.

Hotch sat down with the calamine lotion, and placed the fresh cotton ball on Emily's newly dried skin.

As he looked up at her, he noticed that she wasn't focused on his actions but rather at the way his now relaxed body was around her.

"Strauss is drinking isn't she?" Emily stated, not surprised by his reaction, "That's what you and Morgan were arguing about, right?"

"How did you know?" Hotch asked, working on a smaller patch of red. He could see her skin starting to clear up faster than most.

"When you're under that amount of stress and pressure as she is, you do one of three things; quit, drink or kill yourself. And I know she'd never quit, and after what happened at the Academy, it was the second option."

"Oh," Hotch said, "Yeah, she is."

"The way she was downing coffee" Emily said, "That was something that could have easily happened to me in Paris."

Hotch's eyebrow shot up at that. That was something he never expected to hear from Emily.

"When I was in hiding there wasn't much to do except keep moving, fight to stay alive and worry." Emily told him, "I could have gone down that path that Strauss did, and cope with everything that way. But I didn't, I chose to internalize it and ended up with an ulcer. If you're able to help her so she doesn't keep this bottled up anymore, then that's great. If you can help her, than that's all that anyone can hope for."

Hotch bit his lip, "Morgan and I went to see her. To confront her, her problem nearly could have affected a case."

"And?" Emily asked.

"We talked her into getting treatment." Hotch told her, "We're keeping it in house. No one will know, so her career is still ensured. Morgan took her."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"I love you," Hotch whispered, placing his hand that was still on his cheek, against hers "I'll never keep anything from you."

"Me too," Emily told him kissing him, "Now are we done with this calamine lotion? I think I'm covered head to toe?"

Hotch chuckled, "I missed as spot, right here."

Emily laughed when he dabbed a dot on her cheek, then pulled her close to him, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive." John Sheffield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review.


End file.
